Kichigai
by Hikari Kanesuki
Summary: Oz, Gil and Alice are sent to Saifore to inspect strange opening in the ground, apparently once you go down... you cant come up. Please reveiw.


It took ages to write this..lol, I had brain block. But my eyes hurt and I feel like im gonna pass out..Its SOOO late.. DX Hope you like!

KICHIGAI

"I have called you here this evening to talk about a new place that has been reporting strange disapearences of some local residents" said sharon talking to Oz, Gilbert and Alice "Strange disapearences?" questioned Oz. "Yes, some Parents described that there young children were playing in a run down area when the ground beneath them started to shake and then then collapsed leaving a dark hole, they say some people tried to venture down there but never came back up".

" And you want us to go have a look?" Oz asked kindly. "yes, if you dont mind of course Oz-sama" Sharon blushed "of course we don't, do we Gil, Alice?" Oz said standing up straight. "This time I really think you should stay here" insisted Gil as he motioned towards Oz's chest "Its ok now, It feels much better, please can I come" Oz pleaded. " Anyway Im your master where ever you go" Oz pointed at Gil "I go" Then he smiled. " Plus Alice is going to and she got hurt, Didnt you Alice" Oz shouted to her across the room.

"Hmm.." Alice replied with her mouth full of food. "see" Oz grinned at Gil. " Fine but you have to stay by me at all times, no wandering of Ok?" Gil said. "Ok!" Oz smiled. " Ok then we will go for you sharon" Gil said politley. "Thank you" sharon smiled "youll be needing this" Sharon said as she handed over a scroll of paper. " lets go then Oz and you rabbit" said Gil dragging alice from her food. when the door closed Break entred from the balcony. "I wonder what trouble they will get into this time" he chuckled.

" I cant wait!" Oz shouted opening the scroll to see it was a map with the name Saifore above it " Look at all the places we can adventure Alice!" Oz shouted again feeling happy. " No adventuring today" Gill said sternly " We complete the mission fast then we get out fast". " your soo boring" Alice sighed joing Oz to take a look at the map " so thats were the hole is?" She asked pointing to a black circle in the middle of the map. " I suppose so" Said Oz, Gil took the map from them. "hey!" alice shouted. " Im just looking." said Gil calmly " and yes that is the hole and.." Gil turned the map around so they could all see it " We will come in from over here.." Gil pointed towards the entrence of the town " so it shouldnt take us long to have a look" he folded the map up and put it in his pocket. Oz and Alice sighed together. " so uh..Gil what happned to the chain that we..I mean you fought last time..?" Oz asked nervously because he knew Gil didnt like to talk about this subject for long.

" It disapeared." Gil said turning to look out the window. " Oh..ok.." " Oh you mean when you nearly killed me" Alice said staring at Oz, Gil turned around fast. " That wasn't OZ'S FAULT!" Gil shouted at her and made her go wide eyed and look very childlike thinking of that Oz started laughing and both Gil and Alice looked at him weirdly " I think Oz is going crazy again " Alice whispred to Gil, he just made a little 'Hmph' noise and turned towards the window again. when Oz couldnt stop snickering Alice hit him around the head " ow.." Oz whimpred. " hey, stupid rabbit dont hit Oz" Gil said glaring at Alice. " shut up Seaweed head" and then she turned to look out the window to.

An hour later they had arrived at Saifore Oz gaped as he looked at the entrance to the town " It looked better on the map" Oz said making Alice laugh. " Sharon did say it was a run down town" Gil explained. " I wonder if they have meat" alice mumbled looking around for something edible. Gil grabbed Oz and Alice by the arm before one of them wandred of. "Its getting dark we should find somewhere to stay and look tomorrow" Gil said. " wait.. what happened to get there fast get out fast" Oz laughed " Im just feeling tired" Gil said looking around for someplace worthy of resting.

Then they came to a big barn like building wich stunk of manure and god knows what else, Oz and Alice were both holding there noses. " you two, would you pack it in " Gil whispred to them " Your being rude". Gil turned around and knocked on the door a couple of times, when an Old lady appeared at the door Gill explained that they needed somewhere to stay for the night and he was willing to pay. Finally the lady said they could sleep in the spare room, which they soon found out she meant the barn..  
When the old lady left Oz shouted " Im sleeping at the top!" but Alice jumped on his head and onto the top floor " To slow, besides lower class people sleep down the bottom" Alice giggled " Stupid rabbit two people can fit up there, Oz go up with her" Oz turned to face Gil " where are you sleeping..?" Gil looked at the floor which was covered in muck and old hay "Uuuh...on the floor I suppose" he mumbled, Oz felt sorry for him "why dont I sleep on the floor..?" Oz asked looking at Gil. "N-No! I could never let you do that!" Gil stammred " I-Its ok im fine down here! Nice and cozy..see" Gil said sitting down and patting the floor. " Heh whatever you say Gil" Oz laughed and climbed up to alice who surprisingly was already asleep, then he laid down next to her and felt himself drift slowley of to sleep to.

When they where all awake they left straight away and thanked the old lady, because they skipped breakfast Alice was in a bad mood, " Stupid seaweed head, we could of stayed for breakfast at least" Alice mumbled, Gil just ignored her and said " we should be closer to the pit now." Oz felt really excited beacause after there last mission to destroy the Black Chain Spirit, He'd got himself shot in the chest by Break and had to stay in bed for a whole week which was really boring. Now Gil doesnt trust me being anywhere alone Oz thought and sighed. " Oz whats wrong..?" he heard Gil whisper to him, he looked up to see Gil looking very worried, Im gonna strangle him one of these days if he doesnt stop worrying, Oz thought. "No Im fine really!" Oz smiled and walked past Gil before he could say anything else. "Are we there yet.." Alice moaned, "please Alice don't moan, how about if I buy you some food you just. shut. up." Gil said harshly. " Sure" Alice said giggling.

Halfway there Gil saw a food stand and strolled over to buy some meat. When he came back he was releived to see Alice and Oz still sat down where he'd left them. "FOOOD!" Shouted Alice Excitedly. Gil threw her some meat and he sat down giving Oz his own peice " Thanks Gil" Oz said smiling again. Gil had forgotten that Oz needed to eat because he was still small, not older like him...but Alice..she should have enough energy to last a week, he thought. When Oz looked at Gil he started to laugh and Gil looked at Oz in surprise " I told you he was still crazy " Giggled Alice. " No..No its just.." Oz laughed again, "what!" Gil asked confused. "Its just your thinking face is hilarious!" Oz burst out laughing again, Gils mouth was wide open. "N-no Its Not!" stammered Gil blushing a little and looking away. then he felt little tug on his jacket and turned around to see Oz's worried face. " Did I upset you.." He asked softley which made him blush more "N-no. Come on we better go.." Gil stammered standing up quickley. then Oz heard Alice whisper in his ear, " I think you embarassed him" Smiling she ran after Gil. 'Embarassed' Oz thought, he still acts like he did 10 years ago. "Oz! hurry up!" Gil shouted, Well apart from the bossy bit. "Ok! coming!" Oz shouted back, running to catch up with both of them.

Soon they had arrived at the Hole which Oz expected to be a little bigger and by the look on Alice's face so did she. Gil walked over to some near by residents and asked them about the hole and the people who went missing. " hey Alice" Oz said, "what?" Alice answered. " How far do you think it goes down.." Oz Wondered. " you wanna check" Alice grinned, then pushed Oz towards the hole "WAH!" shouted Oz, but she grabbed him then pulled him back.  
"Joking!" she laughed, Oz just dropped to his knee's his heart pounding "A-alice that was not funny.." Oz whispred feeling like his heart was going to pop out of his chest.. "Its was kinda funny" Alice said still Smiling" She sniffed the air " I smell more food" She said licking her lips. " But we have to wait here for Gil.." Oz tried to explain but she was already hopping over to the nearest food stand. Oz sighed it was useless trying to stop her anyway. He turned back around looking at the hole, picking up a small stone he threw it into to the pit but didnt hear it hit the bottom. That must go really far down thought Oz feeling a bit sick. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around expecting to see Gil or alice Asking if he had any money but instead it was a hooded person. "Uh...Hi" was all Oz could think of saying, But the person didnt say anything they just pointed towards the hole and Oz turned and looked then he felt a hard push and fell plunging towards the hole, he couldnt help it but he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GILLLLL!" was all he could think of when the darkness consumed him and he passed out.

"Oz..?" Alice looked around to the pit and saw a strange person in a hood walking away, but there was no Oz!. She ran up to the person and grabbed them by the shoulder,  
"Wheres Oz!" she shouted, She shook the person vigirously until their hood fell down revealing a Girl around the age of mid-twenties, She had white hair and one red eye and one brown eye. The Girl didnt even flinch, she just pointed to the hole and Alice let go and ran forward landing on hands and knee's looking down the dark pit,  
"Oooozzz!" she shouted and it echoed of the walls. Then she suddenly felt a hard thud on her back and before she knew it she was plummiting head first down into the pit...

"Well their not very good with their information around here" Gil sighed, having found no information that would help with their investigtion. Well I better get back to Oz and Alice, he thought. As he was turning around he bumped into someone, Looking up quickley to see it was woman with white hair and she had a red eye and a brown eye, "I-im really sorry ma'am" He Stuttred looking to the floor " I should of looked at what I was doing." "Its ok, it was my fault also" she said kindly. But as Gil was walking away she grabbed him by the shoulder and whispred in his ear,  
" I hear two children fell down the hole one, green eyed, blond headed boy and a brown haired girl..." Letting go quickley she walked away.

Blond haired green eyed! Gil thought suddenly, OZ and Alice! They fell down the hole! Gil sprinted as fast as he could and skidded to a stop at the edge of the pit. "Oz!" He shouted looking around. "Alice!." Dammit did they really fall down the hole. but that means they won't ever come back up, Gil thought panicking. "DAMMIT!" He shouted angrily, Some of the people around him looked up in shock. Wait...how did that woman know that he knew Oz and Alice..she wouldnt just randomly tell any one.. He needed to find her again. One more time he looked down the hole panicking, Dont worry Oz and Alice I'll find help.., he thought.

Yes...First chapter.. Well what did you think! Please reveiw! (Please! *On my hands and knee's!*) 


End file.
